Dokkyun Heart
by SakuryBriefs'Li
Summary: Vegeta & Bulma tienen una bonita relacion, pero el dia de San Valentin ella se encontrara con algo que le rompera el corazon & la hara dudar... dedicado a Aioro xD Feliiz cumpleaños;3 -mal summary.-.


Hola:3 este fic va dedicado a **Aioro** que hoy esta cumpliiendo años, Felicidades!C:, lo hice por ti xd, pero creo que tambien seria un fic atrasado(muuy atrasado) del ya pasado dia de San Valentin e.e, contiene **OoC **& una parte basada en hechos reales xD

El titulo casi nada que ver! xD solo lo puse por que estaba escuchando una cancion con ese nombre de uno de mis animes favoritos, Umineko, & me gusto xd pero nada que ver.-.

_Dragon ball z & sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

**Dokkyun Heart**

* * *

Un nuevo día de clases comenzaba para los alumnos de la preparatoria Estrella Naranja.

En la entrada se podía distinguir un grupo de amigos que platicaban antes de entrar

-¿todos trajeron la tarea de la maestra de diseño?- pregunto una chica de cabello y ojos negros

-eh! No manches que era?- dijo un chico de cabellos negros alborotados muy sorprendido

-¡el collage de lo que más te gusta Goku!- le contesto la misma chica algo molesta porque al parecer al muchacho de nuevo se había olvidado de su tarea

-espera, ¿no era de lo que quisieras?- intervino una chica de cabello morado y ojos azules viendo raro a sus dos amigos

-es lo mismo, no crees Lunch?- le respondió en tono burlón un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules al que apodaban 17

-claro que no tonto- dijo molesta Lunch- no puede ser lo mismo, si quieres hacerlo de pingüinos puedes hacerlo porque, eso mismo, es lo que quieres, no significa que te gusten; sin embargo te gustan las cacerolas, pues lo haces de cacerolas!- termino ella muy sabia

Todos sus amigos la miraron raro por el ejemplo extraño que les planteo. Lunch se sonrojo, solo un poco, ya que Kurota (17) la miraba fijamente y con una ceja alzada

-lo que tu digas…aun así no la hiciste- se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita burlona en el rostro

-ah! Pero que dices! Yo siempre cumplo en cambio tu… -a 17 le encantaba molestarla y ella no se iba a quedar callada

-naaa hoy no tengo clase con esa maestra- respondió desinteresado

-Ya van a empezar…- murmuro con una mano en la frente Akane, la hermana gemela de Kurota.

-miren! ahí vienen Bulma y Vegeta!- dijo un chico calvo desviando la atención de todos hacia los mencionados que venían pasando por el portón.

-Hola chicos, Buenos días- saludo una chica peliazul a sus amigos cuando llego junto a ellos, ella venia de la mano de su novio- Vegeta saluda, no seas maleducado-

-Hmp….lo que sea-

-Buenos días Bulma- les respondieron todos al unisonó ignorando la indiferencia de Vegeta al fin de cuentas él era así; _nada lo haría cambiar_, o eso decía él hasta que comenzó a salir con Bulma- Vegeta…-a sus amigos aun les parecía increíble que esos dos fueran pareja, puesto que él era rebelde, gruñón, grosero, arrogante y orgulloso; en cambio ella inteligente, madura, linda con todos; aunque aveces su personalidad chispeante la hacía parecer vulgar, según vegeta. Eran diferentes, pero como dicen; los opuestos se atraen.

-hicieron el trabajo de diseño- pregunto alegre Bulma

-Claro que si-fue la respuesta de varios

-Hoy no toca- dijo Kurota

-No - dijo Goku con lagrimitas en sus ojos- reprobare!

-ay Goku, otra vez!- le regaño Bulma- eres un flojo

-Bulma tiene toda la razón, no puedo creer que no hayas podido hacer un trabajo que encargaron desde la semana pasada- siguió diciéndole Milk

-ay Milk, no me regañes, ya les dije que lo olvide, además no era fácil-

-¿cómo que no es fácil?- hablo esta vez Krillin

-solo tenias que poner lo que más te gustara Goku- dijo Bulma aun de la mano de su novio

-Kakaroto es tan idiota que estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabe que es lo que más le gusta- esta vez hablo Vegeta burlándose del pobre Goku

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Goku que no decía nada.

-ay por dios- Milk estaba con la mano en la frente- no me digas que no lo sabes...?

-estem…-se puso nervioso no sabiendo que responder- comida...?

Ahora si todos cayeron de espaldas ante tal respuesta

-Bueno eso Goku- dijo Krillin- pudiste haber hecho tu collage de la comida

-no se me ocurrió, lo siento Krillin- dijo con su brazo detrás de su cabeza

-arg Goku…-

-Kakaroto eres un imbécil de primera-

-no tienes que expresarte mal de él Vegeta-le defendió Bulma

-mujer….-

En eso sonó la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

-Ash bien es hora de entrar, ¿que toca Bulma?- pregunto Lunch

-Uhh… creo es Calculo-

-lastima Goku no podrás hacer tu collage en esa clase…- se burlo 17

-no tengo con que hacerlo Kurota-

-Oigan 17, Yamcha ay que irnos nos toca química- le hablo un muchacho calvo que iba llegando junto con otros dos, uno era gual de calvo y el otro de cabello negro muy largo; eran Ten, Nappa y Raditz.

-bueno nos vemos después amor- se despidió Yamcha con un beso de su novia que acababa de llegar, Marón. Ella era muy parecida a Bulma, por su cabello, sus ojos eran de un tono violáceo claro con tonos azulinos; aunque solo lo era físicamente, porque de inteligencia Bulma le ganaba por mucho.

-SIP, te espero en el receso!- le contesto ella feliz

-Nos vemos luego raza- dijo Kurota haciendo un gesto con sus dedos, le siguieron Yamcha y Ten; Nappa y Raditz estaban con los otros chicos en la misma clase.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos.- dijo Bulma, mientras Vegeta "saludo" a sus amigos que lo veían con una sonrisita picara en el rostro

-¡caray son dos horas!- recordó Milk asustada

-¿qué?! -

Entre reproches y quejándose, Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Krillin, Milk, Akane, Lunch, Marón, Nappa y Raditz se dirigieron dentro de la institución, por suerte estaban todos en el mismo grupo.

* * *

Cuando las torturosas dos horas de clase de Cálculo Integral terminaron, los alumnos se dirigieron al salón de diseño de páginas web

-Bien muchachos voy a revisar su tarea- anuncio la maestra después de terminar de pasar lista y se coloco al frente de todos.- cuando mencione su nombre se levantan y me dan un breve explicación de su Collage, empezare con los primeros de la lista, luego continuare con los de últimos y así sucesivamente.-

Se escucho ruido de los jóvenes murmurando pues no se esperaban el hacer tal cosa.

-empezamos con…Aikasa Lunch…- sus amigos la miraron recordando la escena de hace unos momentos

-Yo!, emm, bueno quise hacerlo de mariposas, me gustan mucho las mariposas, son lindas, así que decidí hacerlo de mariposas, valga la redundancia jeje- termino de explicar Lunch mostrando su cuaderno un poco nerviosa mientras la maestra anotaba en su lista, suerte que Kurota no estaba ahí, sin duda se burlaría de ella.

-muy bien, siéntese, ahora Brief Bulma-

-yo! pues a mi collage yo le agregue muchas cosas como… mi comida favorita, cosas cotidianas que me gustan, mis series de tv favoritas, mis artistas favoritos etc.… - termino Bulma bajo la mirada atenta de todos, la mayoría de hombres-porque era de nuestras cosas favoritas, ¿verdad?

-si hija No te preocupes lo hiciste bien, siéntese, ahora sigue….- le dijo la maestra sin verla mientras continuaba…fueron otros 10 alumnos hasta que llego el turno de Goku

-Son Goku, su trabajo, lo trae?- le pregunto antes pues ya sabía lo atolondrado que podía ser Goku

-perdone maestra, lo olvide jeje- dijo de nuevo con su brazo detrás de la cabeza.

_"ay Goku"_ pensó Milk mientras lo miraba con profundidad, le gustaría poder ayudarlo, ya que si no se apuraba con algunas materias estaría en peligro de repetir año y era el ultimo de prepa para ellos, el no verlo sería desastroso para ella _"podría darle asesorías en las tardes, eso me encantaría!"_ pensaba animada, ¿a quién no le gustaría pasar más tiempo con la persona que ama?

-señorita Milk Satán-le grito la maestra

-yo maestra! Mi collage es…..- y así siguieron hasta que llego el turno de…

-Vegeta Ouji, ¿trae su trabajo?- menciono con cautela la maestra sabiendo de la rebeldía del muchacho de cabello en punta

-claro que si- sonriendo con orgullo

-explíquemelo- dijo sorprendida la maestra, de hecho, la mayoría lo estaba

Vegeta se levanto y mostro su cuaderno lleno de recortes de….¿relojes?

-mi collage esta hecho de relojes porque son mis favoritos- afirmo sencillamente

-JAJAJA no manches vegeta a ti no te gustan los relojes!- se burlaba Nappa sentado más atrás que el

-claro que si insecto, me encantan los relojes, los adoro- le contesto Vegeta sarcásticamente, enseñando su cuaderno a sus demás compañeros con cara de burla que solo se reían por la aparente 'bromita' de su compañero

-JAJAJA no jodas!, ni siquiera usas! (xD)- le siguió Raditz mientras señalaba a su muñeca y los demás soltaban mas risitas disimuladas

-Haber jóvenes guarden silencio!, señor Ouji me sorprende- la maestra le miro con duda, pero al final anoto su calificación en su lista

Vegeta tomo asiento – JAJA Vegeta, estas tonto JAJA. – le susurro Bulma que estaba junto a él, que no dijo nada, solo la miro y le sonrió, sonrisas que solo él le dedicaba a ella.

- Akane Jinzo

-Yo.- contesto - No lo hice – dijo 18 con cara de tranquilidad, los demás la miraron incrédulos no creyendo que la muy aplicada 18 no trajera un trabajo

-bien…-

-creí que lo habías hecho, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste 18?- le susurro Marón que estaba sentada a un lado de ella, Milk la escucho y también pregunto-¿acaso sucedió algo?-

-no.- dijo simple.-solo que ayer andaba muy"no sé qué", me la pase dormida toda la tarde, Kurota no estaba, ya en la noche que prendí la compu me acorde; pero ya era muy tarde así que para que lo hacía si no lo iba a terminar.- termino Akane mientras se recargaba en sus brazos

-qué extraño...- susurro Marón, en eso llego su turno y se levanto-Yo!, Marón hizo un collage de fotos de ella y el lindo de Yamcha!- sonrió mientras mostraba su cuaderno, efectivamente, lleno de fotografías

Todos los muchachos lanzaron comentarios sarcásticos de "Ahhh" "oww" "que linda" "cuera" "eso es amor"

-Marón lo hizo bien?-

-Si eso también cuenta, aparte de muy original…-

* * *

La clase se dio por terminada después de que la maestra anunciara un trabajo en equipo que definiría su calificación final del parcial, consistía en hacer un cartel acerca del día de San Valentín que sería en dos días más; pero ella lo dejo para la próxima semana; el Lunes.

- oye Bulma, ¿quiénes están en el equipo? – le pregunto Lunch, iban rumbo a la cafetería

-haber, pues solo somos nosotras cinco – conto Bulma girando un poco su cabeza para confirmar que los muchachos (vegeta) iban detrás de ellas.

-pff que suerte que solo seamos nosotras - aclaro Milk, aunque en el fondo se sentía triste, le hubiera gustado incluir también a los muchachos, más que nada a Goku.

-Marón está emocionada, pero- se detuvo - ¿Qué la pondremos al cartel?- menciono con ambas manos en su cara, haciendo que los demás también detuvieran su paso

-Uhh…pues-susurro Bulma dudosa con una mano en el mentón-tendríamos qu…-

-Uff eso lo pueden discutir después ahora vayamos ya comer, que me muero de hambre! – dijo apresurado Goku empujando a las chicas para que siguieran andando a lo cual ellas rezongaron y lo golpearon, en especial Milk

-auch…auch…tranquilas, porque tanta agresividad hacia mi Milk?-

-Por bruto –le respondió con las mejillas coloradas

-BUENO YA! – grito Akane sorpresivamente– Goku tiene razón discutamos esto después chicas, lo mejor será apresurarnos o no alcanzaremos almuerzo!-y camino más rápido dejando a los demás atrás

-está bien no tienes por qué gritar – Loca… – susurro Kurota

-te estoy escuchando imbécil! –

-demonios

* * *

-mmm creo que la maestra me odia – soltó de repente Bulma en pleno almuerzo

-no me digas– le dijo Vegeta con tono burla mientras devoraba su abundante comida

-¿Por qué dices eso? Eres demasiado lista para que un maestro te odie – decía Krillin que tomaba un poco de su jugo

-no han notado la manera en que se dirige a mi?, es algo…fría –

-¿de qué maestra hablan? – pregunto inocente Goku quien tragaba aun mas que su compañero

-diseño

-..pues Marón cree que esa maestra la ama – dijo sonriente, quien aunque estuviera almorzando no soltaba a su novio

JAJAJAJAJA – se rieron todos

-¿qué? es muy amable– sonrió

-hay maestros que suelen ser "favoritistas"– comento Lunch

-enserio, No te creo –

-en ese caso yo pienso que sus favoritas son… Marón, Kyrei y Ange; se le nota, y a mí me odia – dijo Bulma- nee me vale

**POV Bulma**

Al terminar de almorzar seguimos platicando hasta que los muchachos tuvieron que ir a no sé dónde; lo que más llamo mi atención fue que Vegeta se despidió de mi con un beso, eso me encantaba, pues significaba que estaba cambiando, y me lo demostraba con esa muestra de cariño enfrente de nuestros amigos

-oye Bulma, ya tienes el regalo para vegeta? – me pregunto Lunch cuando los muchachos se perdieron entre la multitud de estudiantes

-eh¿de que hablas? – le pregunte confundida, que yo sepa aun faltan dos meses para su cumpleaños

-en dos días es el día de San Valentín!, No me digas que lo olvidaste?– Milk se veía sorprendida, pero respondiendo a su pregunta…

-sí, no sé qué me pasa, mi mente anda en el espacio – es verdad me sentía mongola; pero más que nada me sentía _enamorada._

-JAJA te pasas, ni por qué la maestra nos dejo trabajo con ese tema -

-Ushh, yo no tengo la culpa eh tenido muchas cosas que hacer con mi padre en la corporación – aparte de sentirme cansada ahora tenía ese pendiente del regalo para Vegeta, pensándolo mejor el sabia que lo amaba, no había razón para preocuparme tanto… - jee creo que no es n….-

-no es excusa! – me interrumpió exaltada Marón – deberías de pensar que le regalaras a tu novio, sino se molestara contigo por no darle un obsequio por ese día tan especial, imagínate, ser el único hombre macho que se respeta sin ninguna clase de presente por parte de su novia, sería vergonzoso y con lo orgulloso que es….ah lo peor del caso sería que recibiera declaraciónes por parte de alguna "admiradora secreta" ahí la perdida serias tu, y qué decir a nosotras que somos tus amigas. Marón se molestaría sino le regalaras algo ese día – yo la mire con los ojos bien abiertos, era la primera vez que decía algo como eso; aveces Marón podía llegar a ser un poco superficial.

Aunque pensándolo mejor…tenían algo de razón sus palabras, ¿y si se llega a molestar conmigo por no regalarle algo?, ¿si alguien más lo hace y lo conquista? Eso sí que no lo podía permitir! Vegeta es solo mío, jmmm. Aun así no estoy muy segura, mi vegeta no es del que se preocupa por esas cosas tan cursis, es gruñón, pero cursi jamás. Pero tomando en cuenta de que es el primer san Valentín que pasamos juntos tendré que ir a buscarle algo; no quiero tragedias.

-Hmm bien iré a buscarle algo!, me acompañan chicas? – les dije levantandome de golpe con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, comenzaba a emocionarme.

-que cambio tan repentino – pero está bien te acompañare – Milk se veía emocionada, y como no, seguramente aprovecharía para comprarle algo a Goku

-Marón también se anima!

-Y yo! – ya eran tres solo faltaba la más difícil de mis amigas, 18.

-Yo no! – y se levanto para tomar rumbo a dios sabrá donde

-qué?, Akane no seas mala ven con nosotras, si? – le rogámos Lunch y yo mientras le poníamos cara de cachorrito

-sii hazlo por ese día tan especial! – dijo Marón lanzando un puño al aire, yo le apoye

-que tiene de especial un día tan superficial? – Todas nos quedamos con cara seria, desde que la conocí sabía que Akane tenía esa actitud por una antigua decepción, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta de que, a pesar de ser amigas no había tenido la confianza de darnos detalles.- aparte es solo una excusa que usan las empresas para tener más ventas, odio este día tan comercial! – Y salió dando zancadas de la cafetería

-uuu creo que ahora si se enojo – Marón se veía como a punto de llorar, por dios esa niña era una exagerada, bastaba que yo tuviera una pequeña charla con ella para al menos contentarla; solo esperaba esta vez no recibir ningún golpe de su parte

-Tranquila ya se les pasara, ahora acompáñenme al baño, por favor – dijo apresurada Milk y todas la seguimos.

* * *

Hoy la entrada a la preparatoria era un poco más tarde, así que me levante de muy buen humor, me duche y vestí, por ser este dia teniamos el permiso de llevar ropa de color en vez de la aburrida blusa y pantalón que teníamos de uniforme. Me coloque un lindo vestido de tiras floreado de tonos rosas y rojos un poco más arriba de las rodillas y un escote no muy revelador en forma de U.

Habían pasado dos días de esa conversación en la cafetería. Esa tarde, como habíamos quedado yo Milk, Marón y Lunch, fuimos al centro comercial a comprar regalos para nuestros novios, bueno solo Marón y yo, ya que Lunch y Milk seguían solteras, pero sabíamos a quienes pretendían. Toda la tarde nos la pasamos de lujo, compramos muchas cosas, chocolates, paletas, bombones e incluso unos pequeños ositos de peluche, todo eso para nuestros compañeros y maestros. Al final decidimos separarnos para comprar el regalo de cada una y que no se arruinara la sorpresa.

Yo quede encantada con lo que le compre a Vegeta, eran unos Bóxer que yo misma había decidido decorar junto con Marón (quien también había comprado para Yamcha), era una idea estrafalaria pero sabía que le gustaría, los envolví con papel celofán rojo, de tal manera que quedo con forma de un caramelo gigante; aparte lo rellene de más cosas (sino quedaría muy aguado el obsequio), una tarjeta, un osito y sabia cuanto le gustaban los chocolates a Vegeta así que esos no podían faltar. Un poco de confeti y el caramelo quedo perfecto aunque aun sentía que le faltaba algo.

Bah, ya compraría algo en el camino. Me termine de arreglar, me maquille un poco y deje mi largo cabello hasta la cintura suelto.

Baje las escaleras de mi casa hasta la cocina. No tomaría desayuno alguno, ya que en la prepa habría un evento donde nos estarían vendiendo toda clase de alimentos chatarras, nieves, palomitas etc. También habría karaoke, pista de baile, entre otros juegos como jalar la cuerda y esas cosas; vegeta decía que eran infantiles y nunca participaba, esperaba que esta vez lo hiciera y pudiera ganar algún premio para mi jeje. En la mesa estaban unos pastelillos que mi madre había cocinado y que la noche anterior me dijo que me los llevara; los tome y me encamine hacia mi auto; le dije a Vegeta que hoy me iría sola, allá nos encontraríamos, no quería arruinar las sorpresas.

Conduciendo iba pensando ¿qué cosa le hacía falta a mi regalo acaramelado?, suspire, hasta que pase por un parque en el que muchas veces había estado con mi novio. En la esquina observe a un señor vendiendo unos hermosos globos típicos de estas fechas, luego mire mi caramelo que se veía tan vacio en el asiento. Lo pensé unos minutos y…bingo! Eso era, un globo, o dos, estaría perfecto, lo amarraría a un costado y quedaría muy lindo!, solo esperaba que no se volara ya que los bóxers, la carta y el pequeño peluche no le daban mucho peso.

Tuve que dar la vuelta al parque ya que no había muchos lugares disponibles, la razón un jardín de niños, al parecer también tenían un evento, en fin yo iba por mi globo. Al fin pude encontrar lugar, un poco lejos, pero era mejor que dejarlo en doble fila no quería ningún problema con la policía. Me baje y fui directamente, había de muchos tipos, de rana con corazones, de corazones gigantes con dedicatorias de "te quiero", "te amo", de estrellas muy coloridas, al final compre uno en forma de circulo transparente que tenia pintado un corazón y decía "I love you". Satisfecha me dirigí nuevamente a mi carro, a pesar de que era temprano aun, no quería hacer esperar a nadie, y…oh lo había olvidado, solo tendríamos las dos horas antes del receso, maldita escuela que no pueden dejarnos un solo día sin estudio?, De pilón eran Ingles y con mi "amiga" la de Diseño.

Apresure mi caminar pero en eso, observe a una pareja que estaba en un puente con un montón de globos y una caja de regalo enorme, vaya que suerte la de la chica. Conozco a Vegeta, sé que me ama y no espero un gran obsequio de tamaño colosal de su parte, eso no me importa porque lo quiero con todo y sus defectos pero a pesar de todo me calaba un poco el saber qu….un momento.

Observe a la "pareja" más detalladamente pues ese cabello se me hacia conocido…a-acaso…era… ¿Vegeta? –suspiro profundo – y estaba con ¿Milk?, acaso era cierto lo que mis ojos venían?, ¿Milk y Vegeta? ¿En el parque?

No, no puede ser, debe ser un error, decidí acercarme más para confirmar lo inevitable.

Me quede de piedra. No se veían cariñosos, pero los globos y el paquete en manos de ella me lo confirmaban, en ese momento sentí unas tremendas ganas de llorar al ver a mi novio con una de mis mejores amigas. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Espiarlos? ¿Enfrentarlos? O quizás… ¿venganza?, todo era confuso.

Las ganas de llorar fueron remplazadas por el coraje, y sin querer solté el globo que se fue alejando en el cielo…al igual que mis ilusiones para este día; que ingenua. Pero esto no se quedaría así, en ese pequeño lapso entre el "lugar de los hechos" y mi carro aclare que quería venganza, oh sí, me las pagaran esos dos nadie se Burla de mi como que me llamo Bulma Brief.

Pero..¿qué debería hacer?

Sentada enfrente del volante empecé a calcular lo que debía hacer, podría simplemente enfrentar a Milk o… podría esperar hasta la noche y ahogarla con un almohada, eso estaría bien, pero no, esa maldita perra merece más tortura…podría golpearla dejarla inconsciente y luego poner a toda la preparatoria en su contra!, pero un momento…eso tampoco funcionaria porque definitivamente Milk sabe más de artes marciales; en todo caso la inconsciente seria yo. Rayos. Esto de idear planeas malévolos es más difícil de lo que creía. Después de unos 20 minutos de seguir pensando, y hastiada por no encontrar alguna táctica maligna decidí arrancar con rumbo a la escuela, ahora sí que era tarde. Seguí pensando y a Vegeta podría envenenarlo con alguna comida…de echo los pastelillos estarían bien… era cuestión de pasar al súper a comprar un veneno para ratas y colocarlo como si fueran simples chispitas, nunca nadie se enteraría. Comencé a reír como una loca mientras bajaba de mi auto, pues ya había llegado, todos ahí me miraban raro por mi manera malévola de reír, pero me importo una mierda, ya había sido lo suficientemente humillada por esos dos traidores como para preocuparme por algo así. Suspire y me recargue pesadamente en el auto. Cerré los ojos y mire hacia el cielo con una sola pregunta en mi mente ¿Por qué?, mis ganas de llorar regresaron, recordé a 18, si es que ella había pasado por algo igual, no era nada bonito ahora entendía el por qué de su actitud.

En eso mi celular sonó, era un mensaje, de la traidora, ¿Qué quería esa infeliz ahora?

Estaba a punto de tirar el celular a la banqueta pero recordé mi venganza. Abrí el mensaje _"Bulma donde estas mujer? Te esperamos en la cafetería en 5 minutos! Tqm:)"_ ash esa zarrapastrosa ¿cómo se atreve?, Hmp no quería ir, pero… dice te esperamos ¿Quiénes?, ¿ella y vegeta?, ¿Acaso piensan confesarme que son amantes?, mi corazón no soportaría tanto pero era mejor enfrentarlos de una vez así que con paso firme me dirigí a la dichosa cafetería.

En el camino se me iban ocurriendo algunas palabras que podría decirle a la zarrapastrosa. Podría mentir y decirles "lo supe todo el tiempo, a mi nadie me engaña" y quedarme con algo de dignidad, pero no estaba muy segura.

-buenos días Bulma! – me saludo Tarble el hermano de mi, quizá ya, ex novio.

-Hmm hola, Tarble – le respondí sin muchos ánimos, no quería ver a nadie que tuviera que ver con ese desgraciado

-¿Qué tienes?, te veo muy desanimada, ¿acaso sucedió algo? – el pobre se veía preocupado, Tarble era un chico noble y bueno, nada que ver con Vegeta. Pero su rebeldia era lo que mas me atraia de el.

-eh, si, no te preocupes – sonreí un poco, el no tenía la culpa de mis desgracias

-ah me alegro – Tarble se veía algo nervioso – bueno tengo que irme ya – dio la vuelta y observe que llevaba una almohada en forma de estrella entre sus manos, ¿acaso pensaba dársela a alguna chica especial?

-espera, para quien es eso que llevas ahí? –

-¿eh? que cosa? – trato de hacerse el desentendido

-no te hagas que ya me di cuenta – lo tome del brazo antes de que pudiera huir

-no es nada Bulma, solo es por un intercambio de regalos que habrá en el salón – dijo ya más tranquilo y lo solté

-tengo que irme es tarde – veía como Tarble se alejaba, me quede pensando en Vegeta y Milk juntos y la rabia volvió a mi mente…que tal si?

-espera Tarble! – le grite

-qué pasa?

-ven conmigo a la cafetería – dije decidida, mi mente comenzaba a formular un plan que lo incluía a el

-para qué? – pregunto confuso

-emm pues – que le diría? – ah! Es que entre mis amigos y yo quedamos en tener una pequeña reunión antes –

-eh no creo que… -

-nada, vendrás conmigo – lo volví a tomar del brazo para arrastrarlo conmigo a la cafeteria – tu eres como del grupo por ser hermano de mi ex…digo de Vegeta, no es justo que no hayas sido invitado-

-pero Vegeta se molestara – dijo con miedo

-no te preocupes, de ese cabezón me encargo yo – dije con una voz de poseída y creo que aplique mucha presión en su brazo por que lo oí quejarse, caray este niño sí que es débil, nada comparado con Vegeta el sí que era fuerte, tiene un abdomen, piernas, brazos…BASTA!, sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos pecaminosos hacia Vegeta, se supone que le daría un escarmiento.

Ya no escuche mas replicas por parte de Tarble, el me conocia, sabia como era mi caracter y que era mejor no contradecirme; llegamos a la entrada de la Cafetería. Antes de ingresar le pedí que me entregara el cojín de estrella, para hacerlo más "creíble", Vegeta se pondría muy furioso al imaginar que yo podría llegar a tener algo con su hermano, eso se oía bastante cruel y sucio, pero se lo merecía por haberme traicionado.

-adelante – lo tome fuertemente de la mano y él se sonrojo

Entramos.

Todo paso muy rápido, se oyó un gran grito de "**SORPRESA!**" y ahí estaban Vegeta y Milk mirándonos fijamente a mí y Tarble. Al ver nuestras manos juntas soltaron lo que sus manos sujetaban, Vegeta un gran oso de felpa y Milk un globo rosa.

-¡Que hace Tarble aquí y que haces de la mano con él?! – me pregunto un molesto Vegeta que me veía fijamente

¿Pero qué demonios!?, ¿acaso ellos no…?, la realidad me cayo como un balde de agua fría, ¿y si Milk tan solo auxilio a Vegeta para encontrar el regalo perfecto para mí?, no se me había ocurrido, una parte de mi estaba feliz al imaginar a Vegeta venciendo su orgullo al pedir consejos solo por hacerme un regalo; pero, por otra parte… ¡ahora si me cargo el payaso! ¿qué les diría?, permanecí en silencio mientras trataba de buscar una buena mentira, pero mi cerebro se ha quedado trabado. El ceño de Vegeta se fruncía cada vez mas y mas; el rostro de Milk estaba apacible, quizá ella ya haya adivinado lo que pasa.

-¡YA DIME QUE HACE AQUÍ?! – exploto en furia Vegeta haciendo ademanes con las manos

-AY VEGETA NO PUEDE SER! OSEA LUEGO, LUEGO A DESCONFIAR DE MI – solté bruscamente la mano de Tarble y le grite lo primero que llego a mi mente. – tu haz de creer que Salí con él y que yo lo invite aquí, no pues no Vegeta, NO!, PORQUE NO ME PREGUNTAS PRIMERO?, tu mama fue la que me dijo, llévatelo …Para… para que pase más tiempo con su gruñon hermano que nunca lo pela!, y de paso le… presentes a tu mejor amiga!- Milk frunció el ceño – Y así salir todos en pareja– bien, eso sonó convincente, espero – verdad Tarble? – lo di unos golpes en el estomago de forma nerviosa, espero que no lo arruine.

-..Ósea por favor, digo, siempre tienes que salir con tus celos?, **desconfías de mi**? – curioso que un conejo le llame a otro orejón, pero no quería perderlo!

Vegeta seguía callado mirando al suelo de forma pensativa y Milk tampoco decía nada.

-eh creo que me mejor me voy – te acompaño! – Tarble huyo como un condenado y Milk lo siguió, ya aclararía las cosas con ella mas tarde. Debía estar muy confundida por lo de Tarble, pero si de verdad era mi amiga entendería mis razones para decir lo que dije.

Solos en la cafetería nos quedamos yo y Vegeta, que seguía sin articular palabra.

-Hmp – se cruzo de brazos – tienes razón yo… me altere un poco, debí… haber preguntado primero – esto debía ser difícil para él, quizá deba decirle la verdad…

-pues sí, antes de hacer este "pancho" debiste preguntar, pero NO! Tienes que salir siempre con tus conclusiones erróneas, pues que me crees? – mejor no - Pero mira ya, es el día de San Valentín y nos la vamos a pasar bien bonito, verdad? – le mostré mi mejor sonrisa mientras tiraba la estrella de Tarble aun lado, ya se la repondría luego…y me disculparía con él.

-Hmp – me acerque y lo abrace - ya Vegeta…yo te perdono JAJA – le guiñe un ojo

-Mujer loca – me sonrió, me tomo de la cintura y me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-trajiste todo esto para mi Vegeta? – le pregunte apuntando la caja, el globo y el gran oso de felpa cuando el beso hubo terminado.

-si… - sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo – pero eso no es todo, sonrió pícaramente, para después susurrarme algo al oído…

Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojarme, que mis padres no me esperan despiertos esta noche.

* * *

Uff, Bien espero que les haya gustado n.n, no solo a Aioro, sino tambien a todas las personas qe se atrevieran a leer "eso" de haya arriba xD. De verdad a mi me gusto como quedo; aun no puedo creer que yo haya escrito tanto e.e pero para ser sincera me parece algo chisquii:s & le falta agregar mas humor e.e, mi escritura aun es algo torpe.-., aun asi me gustaria saber qe piiensan ustedes:D

eeen fin! hasta luego C:


End file.
